Sheriff Ginny
Sheriff Ginny is a fiesty red-haired girl who lives in the town of Cowboy Junction and serves as the island's local law enforcement. She lives at her jail, Ginny's Jailhouse, making sure there are no hooligans on the island causing havoc. After learning that Rusty the Robber was lonely and that was why he was stealing residents' possessions, she offered to be his friend and she spends a lot of time hanging out with him at his hideout. She has a talent for rope tricks and lasso. She asks the Royal Wandoiler to help make her jailhouse more fun (so criminals won't escape) and make it more cute (so criminals will fear the law), and to reenact the legendary showdown of Cowboy Junction. Profile When Ginny plays pretend, she brings the whole world with her. This time around she's pulled on some cowboy boots, donned a ten-gallon hat, and pinned a badge to her vest. Now Sheriff Ginny is in town, whether it needs a sheriff or not! Bad guys beware! Tasks Support Your Local Sheriff Objective: To find 10 bandanas around the island. Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Gabby is going to report the horseshoe theft to Ginny. As pasrt of his posse, you should talk to Sheriff Ginny too! Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Help Ginny identify the thief! There are ten clues scattered all around Cowboy Junction. Ginny Says While You Are Doing Task: I haven’t had the slightest idea how to find the thief! Help me gather clues! Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: Ginny has identified the theif! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Ginny: You found all the clues! Now let’s see here… AHA! Whoever stole that horseshoe must be wearin’ a bandana! Why didn’t I see it before?! I wonder if the thief is…OF COURSE!!! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: Of course it was someone wearing a bandana! That’s the first thing you said to her, right? And then you handed her, like, ten bandanas! Man… Rusty's Reformation Objective: To socialize with Rusty to reach target “Reform Rusty”. Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Ginny needs your help dealing with Rusty. Initializing Task Dialogue From Ginny: Rusty is just being a big stubborn meanie head! I know that we could be good friends! Can you try and convince him to play nice? Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Ginny wants you to socialize with Rusty, and convince him to play nice. Ginny Says While You Are Doing Task: Just socialize with him! I know you can do it, (your name)! Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: That seemed to do the trick! Tell Ginny about your socialization adventures with Rusty. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Ginny: Yay! Now we can play! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: Rusty’s reformation is complete! Maybe he’ll play nice now… Fun For Felons Objective: 20 Fun in the jailhouse. Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Ginny needs some more help with the jailhouse. Initializing Task Dialogue From Ginny: My Lil’ Sheriff’s also says that to prevent prison riots and jailbreaks, the best way to keep locked-up bad guys in line is to distract them with fun stuff! Say, would ya mind adding some fun things to do inside the jail? Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Sheriff Ginny wants you to add fun things to the jail cells inside the jailhouse. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: Yep, that should keep those bad guys occupied. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Ginny: Whew, that’ll make runnin’ jail easier now. Thanks! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: Those jail cells are a lot more fun to be locked up in now. The Pretty Prison Objective: 30 Structure, and 30 Cute on the yard of the jailhouse. Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Ginny needs some help with the jailhouse. Initializing Task Dialogue From Ginny: Well, howdy there, (your name)! My Lil’ Sheriff’s Manual says that is there’s one thinng bad guys can’t stand, it’s Cute stuff! They’re terrified of it! So, if I wanna make those varmints fear the long arm of the law, we gotta add some Cuteness to the outside of my jailhouse! Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Ginny wants you to make the jail cuter. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: That should keep those varmints out of Cowboy Junction. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Ginny: Yeehaw! Now that the jailhouse is so cute, bad guys’ll be runnin’ for the border! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: Ginny’s cute jailhouse is going wonders for the law enforcement. Crime in the Junction is at an all-time low! Draw Pardner Objective: To socialize with Ginny to reach “Catch Bad Guy “ Target Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Ginny wants to play Initializing Task Dialogue From Ginny: Yeeehaw! Alright, (your name), I need someone to help me catch the bad guy in my reenactment of the showdown at Old Junction City! LET’S RIDE, PARDNER! Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Ginny wants you to play a sidekick in a social renactment of the Showdown at Old Junction City, whatever that is. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: Well played, (your name). Go talk to Ginny! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Ginny: None (She just give you an outfit, and that’s it.) Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You played sidekick in a reenactment of the Showdown at Old Junction City! After Storyline Dialogue/Schedule Morning Dialogue: *Yawn* Good Morning, (your name)! Where she is at: Her Jailhouse Noon Dialogue: See any varmints, (your name)? Where she is at: Anywhere on the island Afternoon Dialogue: Rusty is so silly! Hee Hee! Where she is at: Rusty's Hideout Evening Dialogue: Pizza is so good, it should be illegal Where she is at: Gino's House Night Dialogue: Huh? Wuzzat? Varmints? Where she is at: Her Jailhouse }} Category:MySims Kingdom Character Tabs